


the one where mikey works at walmart

by etselec



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, mikey works at walmart???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He handed his bagged groceries to Pete, not breaking eye contact. Pete looked away to stick his wallet into his back pocket.</p>
<p><i>This sexual tension could be cut with a knife—or maybe something sharper, like, a samurai sword,</i> supplied Pete’s brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where mikey works at walmart

Pete Wentz first met Mikey Way in the cereal aisle in Walmart at 5PM.

Mikey wore a navy blue collared shirt with the word “Walmart” embroidered into the fabric. He was restocking the Honey Nut Cheerios when suddenly the boxes came crashing down, along with Mikey.

Pete stared wide-eyed, box of poptarts in hand. _Go help him, you idiot._ Pete rushed over to him and picked a box up from on top of Mikey’s chest, throwing it on the top shelf. He held his hand out. When Mikey was finally up, he brushed himself off and introduced himself, thanking Pete for his help.

“I’m Pete Wentz,” Pete had said breathlessly, watching Mikey push his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, uh, thank you,” Mikey had replied, his eyelashes fluttering—Pete thought it was adorable. Mikey disappeared into another aisle before Pete could ask him any more questions.

Maybe it was better for the both of them.

Pete made it to the checkout line in ten minutes after grabbing two more boxes of s’mores poptarts. He placed his items on the conveyor belt and dug into his pockets for his wallet and picked a twenty out.

“Hi,” the cashier said, the voice quite familiar.

“Oh,” Pete felt the bill start to crumple in his hands. “Mikey.”

“Pete,” Mikey looked him straight in the eye, doe-eyed and adorable, “right?”

“Yeah,” Pete handed Mikey the twenty and like a movie, their fingertips brushed for a second. Mikey yanked his hand away quickly and gave Pete his change, chewing on his bottom lip. He handed his bagged groceries to Pete, not breaking eye contact. Pete looked away to stick his wallet into his back pocket.

_This sexual tension could be cut with a knife—or maybe something sharper, like, a samurai sword,_ supplied Pete’s brain. Pete locked eyes with Mikey one last time (or so he thought) before turning around to walk out that door and then back to his lame job at the record store the next day.

“Pete!” Mikey blurted out. The woman who was next in line looked over her shoulder and squinted at him.

Pete rushed back to his knight in navy blue and ran a hand over his hair. “Yeah?”

Mikey mumbled quickly to himself, scrawling in red Sharpie across a coupon. “take this before I get fired—sorry ma’am.” He handed the coupon to Pete before telling him that he had to go.

Pete nodded, reading the messy numbers written on the coupon.

The handwriting seemed to suit him.

Pete got back home, stupidly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> idk?? super short because i was cleaning out my google drive
> 
> i started this fanfic months ago and i didn't know what to do with it so i decided to end it cutely like this.


End file.
